Episode 110: Charming Chara Change!
Information Series: Shugo Chara! Dokki Doki! Episode Number: 8 English Title: Charming Chara Change! Romanji Title: Miwaku no Kyara Chenji! Kanji Title: 魅惑のキャラチェンジ! Airdate: November 21, 2009 Directed by: Mamoru Enomoto Written by: Nobuaki Yamaguchi Preceeded by: Episode 109: Welcome Back! Nadeshiko! Followed by: Episode 111: Why!? Rima-senpai! Characters In order of appearance: #Amu Hinamori #Ran #Miki #Su #Dia #Tadase Hotori #Kiseki #Ikuto Tsukiyomi #Rikka Hiiragi Summary Amu and Tadase are on their way home when Yoru sends Amu a picture of Ikuto sleeping, and causes her to blush. When Tadase asks Amu to join him to the park, she tries to hide her nervousness. Ran then Character Changes with Amu to help her express her honesty, and inefficiently catches Rikka's attention. Rikka learns about Character Changing and views Amu's different personality changes: Su turns Amu into a girly maiden, Miki turns her into a pianist. Then, they ask Dia to Character Change with Amu, because they had never seen it before. Dia fulfills their request and Character Changes with Amu, thus turning her into a sparkling person, much to their disappointment. Later, Amu runs to the park to meet Tadase. Tadase expresses his feelings to Amu, Amu blushes and scolded Ran, Miki, Su and Dia for making fun of her. Ran then Character Changes with Amu to make her express her feelings just as Rikka arrives to watch the occasion, but Amu accidentally stepped on a sand castle that two kids had made. Miki then Character Changes with Amu again to make a new sand castle for the two kids, but her passion for art causes her to make an overwhelmingly big castle. Rikka asks Miki to help her finish an artistic homework of clay by Character Changing with her. Miki then tells her that Guardian Characters can only use Character Change on their Guardian Bearers, which disappoints Rikka. Just then, Amu, Tadase and their Guardian Characters arrives. Amu volunteers to help Rikka with her homework. And though Rikka felt hopeless at first, Tadase tells her how Amu's desire to do her best makes her special, which encourages Rikka to direct her energy into doing her best. Eventually, Rikka is able to make a catfish out of clay.Amu accidently blurted out what she thought of Tadase and it contains the word "prince".Luckily,Ran and Su blocked Tadase's ears preventing him from listening. Rikka feeling curious, says the word "prince" in front of Tadase, and unwittingly triggers his Character Change, though Ran,Miki,Su,Dia tried to stop the crown from coming out. The character changed Tadase forces Rikka to give him a´massage, and Rikka finds the scary side of Character Changing, despite she found it fun at first. Trivia *Amu undergoes her first Character Change with Dia. *Rikka knows about Character Changes the first time. *Despite being stated that a Shugo Chara can only use Character Change on its owner, in the manga Iru was able to Character Change with Amu in the Chapter 43 of the manga. Category:Episodes Category:Shugo Chara!!! Dokki Doki episodes